peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mos Eisley
Mos Eisley were a young rock band from Newcastle who recorded two sessions for the John Peel Show. Two of the three band members - Jack and Jed - were sons of Ray Laidlaw, the drummer in Lindisfarne and early 70s group Jack The Lad, both of which had recorded many sessions for the programme. Mos Eisley released their debut LP "The Get-Up Set" in 2003 before changing their name to The Motorettes in 2005. A couple of songs from Mos Eisley's second Peel session were later recorded and released on the Motorettes eponymously-titled debut LP, released in 2006. Links with Peel Having played the group's early singles on the show, Mos Eisley were invited to Maida Vale to record a session. Introducing the band when the debut session was first broadcast on 06 February 2002, Peel spotted the surname and geographic location of the band and wondered aloud if they could be related to Ray Laidlaw. This was confirmed later in the show, to Peel's evident pleasure. Peel included the band three times in his 'Record Box' features of monthly picks on the Radio One website in 2003. On 27 May 2003, he mentioned that he had met the band at Maida Vale the previous week, when Mogwai played a live set for the programme (21 May 2003). Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 2002-01-06. First broadcast: 06 February 2002. No repeat. *Sodastream / Cinnamon Lift / Hate To See You Cry / The Get Up Set 2. Recorded: 2003-05-22. First broadcast: 29 July 2003. No repeat. *Make It But Make It Buzz / We Are Solution / Go Go Gadget Girl / I'm On Fire Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;2001 *30 August 2001: It's Them... Blast Them (single) Beautiful Pigeon *11 November 2001 (BBC World Service): One Size Fits Most (7") Beautiful Pigeon *14 November 2001: One Size Fits Most (single) Beautiful Pigeon *15 November 2001 (Radio Eins): One Size Fits Most (CD Single) Beautiful Pigeon *29 November 2001 (Radio Eins): One Size Fits Most (CD Single) Beautiful Pigeon *26 December 2001: One Size Fits Most (single) Beautiful Pigeon ;2002 *02 January 2002: One Size Fits Most (single) Beautiful Pigeon ;2003 *07 January 2003: Eisley vs. The Mountain (CD Single) Beautiful Pigeon *January 2003 (FSK): Eisley Vs The Mountain (7") Beautiful Pigeon *29 January 2003: Eisley vs. The Mountain (CD Single) Beautiful Pigeon *12 February 2003: Eisley vs. The Mountain (CD Single) Beautiful Pigeon *12 March 2003: We Are Solution (CD single) Beautiful Pigeon *13 March 2003 (Radio Eins): We Are Solution (CD single) Beautiful Pigeon *25 March 2003: We Are Solution (CD single) Beautiful Pigeon *16 April 2003: Nice Shootin', Tex (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *17 April 2003 (Radio Eins): We Are Solution (CD single) Beautiful Pigeon *22 April 2003: Vaulting Us (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *24 April 2003: Get Up, Get In (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *24 April 2003 (Radio Eins): Nice Shootin', Tex (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *26 April 2003 (BBC World Service): Vaulting Us (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *May 2003 (FSK): Nice Shootin Tex (CD - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *01 May 2003: It's Them... Blast Them (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *01 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Get Up, Get In (album - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *06 May 2003: Elvis K.I.C.K.S. (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *08 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Elvis K.I.C.K.S. (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *15 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Elvis K.I.C.K.S. (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *27 May 2003: One Size Fits Most (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon *24 July 2003: Elvis K.I.C.K.S. (LP - The Get-Up Set) Beautiful Pigeon ;Others *January 2003 (Peel's Record Box): Mos Eisley vs. The Mountain (single) *March 2003 (Peel's Record Box): We Are Solution (single) *April 2003 (Peel's Record Box): The Get-Up Set (album) (Please add any missing info) External Links *Discog Category:Artists